Slayer on the Loose
Slayer on the Loose '''is the second case in Rhinewood City and the second case overall. It is set in the Town Square. Case Background The victim was the woman who requested to meet two of the RPD members, Aileen Bunker and the player, at the docks, Kaylee Rivers. She was found lifeless with blood seeping through her head. Fernando confirmed that Kaylee died of blunt force trauma and the murder weapon was a blunt object, most probably a small box. The killer was revealed to be Mandy Rose, a jewellery shop owner, who was also revealed to be the notorious serial killer "The Slayer II". Mandy was infuriated when the player accused her of murder. However all the evidence incriminated Mandy as the murderer of Kaylee and as "The Slayer II". Mandy stated that she had never gave Kaylee her pay after buying her necklaces which costed over 100 dollars. Aileen was furious and told Mandy that she could've waited patiently for Kaylee's pay. Judge Harold Wilde had returned from his vacation and is feeling relaxed than ever, although he still had to hear Mandy's testimony on Kaylee's murder. Mandy was still infuriated that Kaylee had never given her the money for the jewellery she was buying for her sister's birthday, but Judge Wilde countered that people who still haven't paid the sum of money to shop owners did not deserve to be drawn of their last breath. Mandy was then sentenced to life in jail for the murder of Kaylee and also for the killing of a total of ten people for the past 2 decades. Aileen once again was gleeful that the player had completed her second case with her, but still had more investigations to do. They still had to locate Yvonne's cellphone, Xander's old jeans and Tom's delivery bag. After finding all three objects and returning them to their owners, the RPD personnel were invited to a racing contest, which again was then sealed by fate. Victim '''Kaylee Rivers - Found lifeless with blood seeping from her head Murder Weapon Jewellery Box Killer Mandy Rose Suspects * Yvonne Rivers - Victim's Sister Age: 19 Height: 5'1" Weight: 170 lbs Eyes: Brown Blood Type: B- Profile * This suspect wears heels * This suspect wears lipstick Appearance * This suspect wears jewellery * This suspect has red hair ________________________________________________________________________________________ * Xander Ross - Army Soldier Age: 44 Height: 6'5" Weight: 200 lbs Eyes: Hazel Blood Type: AB+ Appearance * This suspect has black hair ________________________________________________________________________________________ * Mandy Rose - Jewellery Shop Owner Age: 42 Height: 6'0" Weight: 190 lbs Eyes: Green Blood Type: A Profile * This suspect wears heels * This suspect wears lipstick Appearance * This suspect wears jewellery * This suspect has black hair ________________________________________________________________________________________ * Tom Bunker - Delivery Man Age: 27 Height: 5'9" Weight: 190 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood Type: B- Appearance * This suspect wears jewellry * This suspect has brown hair ________________________________________________________________________________________ * Mona deFleur - Jewellery Shop Co-Owner Age: 30 Height: 5'5" Weight: 160 lbs Eyes: Hazel Blood Type: O+ Profile * This suspect wears heels Appearance * This suspect wears jewellery * This suspect has blonde hair with brown highlights Killer's Profile * The killer wears heels * The killer wears lipstick * The killer is a female * The killer wears jewellery * The killer has black hair Crime Scenes Category:All Fanmade Cases